Paine College is a small historically black college in Augusta, GA. The applicant's commitment to the biomedical research is attested to by the success attained by a number of his students. He has had student publications in peer- reviewed professional journals in environmental science and mathematics. The plan is to establish the Office of Sponsored Programs and Grants Management which will be directed by Dr. Jack Hayes, a 1978 EA. The investigator of this application, Dr. Lawless, will serve as the Sponsored Programs Faculty Liaison from the Natural Sciences and Mathematics. The office will work closely with five other faculty liaisons. It will be assisted by the institutional advisory committee and interact with existing institutional committees. The evaluation of the office's effectiveness will be the primary responsibility of "The Committee on Institutional Effectiveness and Research". Support is requested for the Principal Investigator, an administrative assistant, faculty liaisons and travel.